Tension
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Gaara/Kankuro. "Just be quiet and watch."


"Gaara…" Kankuro said softly, creeping to the door. He'd been surprised when the fight had ended, leaving Naruto the victor, and even more surprised at the apology from his brother. He should have known something like this was going to happen.

Furniture and other objects lay broken on the floor, sand in piles everywhere, gathering around the angered male and shooting out at anything within his reach.

"Shut up"

Wincing, Kankuro ignored the cold tone in his voice and crept closer, lying a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara…are you okay? Maybe you should-"

"I said shut up dammit!!" A snarl escaped Gaara's throat. His eyes flashing dangerously, and grasping his brother's arm, he shoved him against the wall roughly, a groan coming from Kankuro. "Stop asking if I'm okay! I'll never be okay, dammit!" Gaara growled.

Attempting to regain his nerves, Kankuro breathed deeply, "As you wish, Gaara" he murmured, pulling himself off the wall only to be shoved back against it. Gaara's fingers slyly dancing across the top of Kankuro's pants, smirking.

Shock filling him, Kankuro pushed away from his brother, backing off. "Gaara, don't…" he said softly, his breathing shallow as the sand rose from Gaara's gourd and captured his own ankles, preventing his escape.

A hungry, lustful look entered his eyes, Gaara grinned broadly, "Now, now. Don't you want to stay, brother?" he whispered innocently, apparently having discovered a much more entertaining manner of venting his anger. Slipping an arm around Kankuro's waist, he leant close, smirking. "You can't tell me you haven't thought of this" he said slowly, capturing the others lips forcefully and delving into his mouth hungrily.

A moan burst forth from Kankuro's throat, basking in the pleasure of the kiss he convinced himself to push the younger male away. It was Gaara for Christs Sake! His brother! However, Gaara wasn't one to give up so easily and he covered the lips before Kankuro could speak, hands creeping up his shirt and toying with Kankuro's nipples.

"T-This is wrong" Kankuro gasped in protest, Gaara laughed. "Wrong? So is killing isn't it? But you seem quite fine with that. I'm not asking you to do anything.." He whispered seductively, "Just be quiet and watch" he smirked, discarding of his brothers clothing with ease.

"Not hard, is it?" Gaara questioned huskily, the sand fell from Kankuro's ankles and Gaara eased his older brother back against the wall, "Now just watch"

The fearful expression never left his eyes as he watched unwaveringly as the younger male caressed his body, his mouth lowered onto the sensitive flesh of his neck and sucked causing a moan to shudder from his throat.

"Good…" Gaara purred, running his tongue around the base of a perk nipple then moving lower still. His sand curled around Kankuro's wrists and pinned them above his head while holding his legs apart.

"Mmm, Kankuro. I want to hear you beg for me" Gaara smirked, blowing softly on his rapidly hardening member causing Kankuro to thrash around desperately trying to escape or find some means of reliving himself from the pressure.

"Gaara" Kankuro groaned as a slick tongue ran down his shaft, its owner staring very smugly up at him before taking the entire thing into his mouth sending shivers up Kankuro's spine.

"Oh gods…Gaara!" Kankuro cried, against his will thrusting into the warm cavern of Gaara's mouth. His hips shaking uncontrollably, the tension building up quickly, "Gaara, please!" he moaned loudly, Gaara's smirk grew, "Please what?" He taunted, pulling away from his older brother.

"Please, I need…I want…" Kankuro whimpered, "God, Gaara please" he begged, "I need you" he panted, behind the concern and fear in his eyes there was something else, lust, need.

Apparently satisfied, Gaara caused the sand to drop, releasing its prisoner, he aggressively turned the other and pushed him up against the wall then entered him immediately, basking in the cry of pain which escaped Kankuro's throat.

Harder and harder he pressed, burying his entire self within the shaking body then drawing out and slamming back in harder each time.

It was a matter of minutes before Kankuro cried out his name, spilling seed into his fingers which had desperately been trying to satisfy himself. Gaara came silently, spilling inside Kankuro's then releasing him, pulling out and observing the other with nothing more than mild interest.

Sinking to the floor, his body aching, Kankuro hid his face in his arms, unable to believe what he'd allowed to happen. Barely making noise other than gasping for air, waiting for Gaara to say something, anything.

The words never came. But a hand found itself under his chin, raising his face to Gaara's. Gaara's lips on his for a few agonising moments.

"Gaara-" "Nn…I'm fine. Stop hassling me or I'll have you again" Gaara answered, standing up, a smile flickered across his lips at Kankuro's thoughtful expression.

"I suppose I could live with that"


End file.
